Trouble Knocking
by SuaveSwayze
Summary: Nearly a near since the novel took place, a familiar face pops back into Sodapop's life –even if it is just for a few weeks. Finding himself falling for the girl who made a fool of him, he has to pull himself out before it's too late. How can Soda keep his conflicted emotions towards Sandy a secret? How can he keep from making the same mistake? Rated T for sexual content/language.


**Trouble Knocking**

**Chapter One: A Familiar Face**

A Note From The Author: Hey everyone! I've had this idea stuck in my head for ages now, and was finally able to type it all down. Soda's relationship with Sandy always intrigued me, and left me with the question: _what if?_ So, here is my take on it all. I hope you all enjoy it. On a side note: updated will not be a regular thing. I'll be sure to get them out ASAP, but no promises on a schedule. Thanks!

Disclaimer: We all know that the lovely S. E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, not me.

—

Who figured a knock at the door could prove to be so worry-some? Every time someone raps their knuckles against the sole object that splits inside from outside, my heart skips a beat. No one knocks, not for us anyway. Knocking never means anything good. Things flew south pretty damn fast, all because someone allows us privacy.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I threw on a polite grin anyway, shoving the contents of my hands into the hall closer. Pulling the door open, I swear my heart just stopped all together. Smile slipping away and eyes widening, I gave my head a shake. There was no way possible, was there? This wasn't real at all.

"Hi, Sodapop." She spoke softly, voice sounding just as slippery as silk. My chest throbbed sharply, dying to just fall back into love. But I knew better now, at least I was trying to know better. Her saucer blue eyes and pretty blonde hair couldn't trick me. I knew what was under all that innocence.

I didn't speak, but my mind was shouting at me to do something. But _what? _Close the door? Let her in? I didn't want to invite her in, I really didn't. She was my old life. Things were different now, and everyone was falling back into place. Over one year since Mom and Dad died, and almost one for Johnny and Dal. We finally had things under control (more or less) and her just standing there threatened to ruin everything. But I couldn't leave her on the doorstep without saying anything.

"Sandy." Her name tasted sweet and sour in my mouth, memories flooding in. I could picture the last time I saw her. She was so distant, so out of it. I was a fool to think everything was alright. It was just a matter of time before she screwed me over anyway. A girl that clever can't stick around with a guy like me.

"Wait, before you chew me out and tell me everything I deserve to hear, I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm so, _so _sorry, Sodapop. I never meant to hurt you." Her entire face contorted into sorrow, eyes welled up with tears. She seems so sincere, and I wondered if I'd be able to stay mad at her. It was a hell of a lot easier when she was in Florida. Out of sight, and free to hate. Now that she stood here, big blue eyes and all, I couldn't shake a few old feelings.

Letting out a sigh I had no idea I was even holding in, my hand gripped the door frame tightly. I knew what I had to say. For my own sanity. "I should chew you out, shouldn't I? Sad thing is, you're not even worth my time, Sandy." With that, I stepped away from the door. Again, that old anger found its way back to me. But no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't slam the door in her face.

She rubbed her eyes, blinking a few times. There wasn't ever a point in all the times talking to her, no even when she broke the news, when I spoke to her like that. The coolness felt good, I couldn't deny that.

"I'm staying with my parents. I'll be here for a couple of weeks, Sodapop. Call if you ever feel like it." Without leaving room for me to say anything else, she offered a small smile and turned around. I waited until she was out of my view before I shut the door. Glory, she looked good. If I never knew about it, I would never guess she had a kid. Not that it mattered anyway. I'm Sandy-free. Totally sworn off going back to her.

So why did I feel like complete shit?

Shutting up the door, I sank down on to the recliner. I was supposed to meet Two-Bit and Steve up at the Dingo. We were all going to eat some lunch. I wasn't hungry anymore and sure didn't want to deal with that crowd. Questions were sure to come, that much I knew. What was I going to say to them?

I didn't have too much time to figure it out, anyway. Soon, an hour ticked by and the front door was swinging open. At least it wasn't anyone knocking. Steve and Two-Bit were arguing, no doubt about something stupid. Smearing my face with my hands, I bounced up. They stopped talking to look at me.

"What happened to you?" Steve was the first to ask, turning his attention away for whatever he was mad at Two-Bit for. I gave him an apologetic grin, rubbing the back of my neck. _Sandy visited, Steve. She's back, back in town and came to see me!_

"I dozed off... Sorry." The excuse spilled out before the truth even had a chance. That burst of excitement had to be killed now. I wasn't going to let old feelings come back and get a chokehold. They'd find out Sandy was in town sooner or later, but they didn't have to know about her little visit.

It was clear both Two-Bit and Steve both knew it wasn't the truth. I was a lousy liar anyway, but no one questioned it. Steve gave me a look, telling me he'd find out one way or another. I was praying it wasn't true. Two-Bit just rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty, there's always tomorrow." He grinned, and I laughed. Still, I couldn't shake that surprise visit.

"Ah, shut up. I ain't Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

I tried to make the most of time spent the gang as they all filed back home. It helped me keep my mind off of thing. But, when the chance for alone time came, I grasped it as quickly as I could.

There was a rodeo going on, and Darry took everyone to see it. Usually, I would be bouncing off the walls for this kind of thing, but I have a bit of sorting to do. I made up a quick excuse, one no one actually bought, and they left. I'm sure, at some point tomorrow, everyone will try to figure out what's up. Honestly, I don't even know yet.

With the house empty, I found myself breathing easier. I laid down on my bed, just giving myself a minute to process everything. Sandy was back. Not only was Sandy back, but she came straight over here. What the hell did that mean? Aren't I supposed to be sworn off of her? So why couldn't she get out of head?

Shutting my eyes up, I gave into the old scenes and allowed them to play in my mind. I could easily remember waiting outside the school for her, going to The Dingo to grab Cokes, sitting in the back seat and falling asleep together at the drive-in, and long nights out by the lake. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips, remembering how good she felt next to me. Sure, we never went too far, but it was far enough.

Sandy was way too good for that, or so I thought. I didn't want to take advantage of her, and maybe that's where I screwed up. Maybe she _wanted _a guy who didn't give two shits. She was the one who always stopped me, though. I was wrapped so far around her finger, completely blind to the rest of the ugly truth.

And just like that, everything crumbled. My thoughts took a sharp turn, flashing to when Pony and Johnny went missing, the Soc found dead, and Sandy leaving me. I think of begging her to stay, promising to marry her and take care of that baby. I would have done it, too. Glory, I never was so crazy for a girl before.

Her smile was stuck in my mind. I loved the way her teeth were just the teeniest bit crooked. It drove her nuts, but her smile was beyond cute to me. That girl was perfect, and still is looks-wise. Now, since I wasn't so angry, I could really take the time to picture her appearance.

Sandy was always beautiful, something I realized the day I met her. In Florida, she must have grown her hair out. It was longer than I remember, and blonder. She was curvier too, compared to the last time I saw her. Just the slightest bit thicker, but she didn't look anywhere close to bad. It was probably from having the baby, but I didn't want to think about that at all. She was still beautiful, and it scared me how much I noticed that about her today. I just couldn't help the thoughts from flooding in.

Suddenly, I couldn't just sit here. I was scrambling up and taking off towards the door before my mind could really wrap itself around the situation. All I knew for sure was I couldn't stay put, I'd explode. I had to go and find out what this was all about. It was crushing me, and I just needed to fix it.

"Talking's harmless. It's ain't gonna change anything." Convincing myself this, I slipped on some old sneakers and headed outside. If I didn't screw around, I'd be able to beat Darry and Ponyboy home. Already, my feet steered me off in the right direction. I knew the route by heart, able to remember the times spent going there. Usually, it was by truck.

By the times my legs got me to the right place, I felt like jelly. This time, I was the unexpected trouble about to knock on the door. I took a breath, fist held out in ready position. Carefully, I tapped my knuckles against the wooden surface three times.

_...ten, eleven, twelve... _I counted out the seconds in my mind, about to turn around and head home when I hit fifteen. Maybe they weren't home, or maybe I was making a mistake. Then, before I could step away, the door swung open and I'm greeted with a familiar face. Smiling nervously, I cleared my throat.

"Sorry for stopping by so late, but is Sandy around?"

—

A Note From The Author: So, thanks for reading. Be sure to tell me what you liked/disliked about the beginning. Criticism is always welcome. Thanks again!


End file.
